


a special type of art

by Splatx



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Cum Play", Anal Fingering, Cum Play, Day 28, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, M/M, No actual sex, Prompt 28, Sort Of, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #28: "Cum Play"“What.” Hosea’s cum-covered fingers ran along his stomach purposefully, “are you doing.” and the young man stopped being as distracted - until he nibbled at the lobe of his ear, then he wasn’t quite so bothered by the mess his partner was leaving behind.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 24





	a special type of art

“‘sea?”

Dutch never could understand how Hosea stayed awake after sex. The moment he came he relaxed, slumped to the bed, was often dozing before Hosea had even pulled out, barely waking as he wiped him clean. “Shh, easy Big Cat.” the man’s voice rumbled against his back, thin lips pressing against his neck.

  
  


A pair of long, thin fingers pressed into his used hole, and he shuddered, looking over his shoulder, blinking blearily, started to speak only to find himself caught in a lazy kiss. He sighed, opened his mouth easily when Hosea nipped at his lip, his tongue joining Hosea’s in a lazy dance.

The fingers crooked, dragging along his walls, twisting, and he groaned, cock making a valiant attempt to rise. Pulled out of him dipped in Hosea’s seed though the man had meticulously cleaned him, and he groaned, “Don’t be gross,” but was quickly distracted, the older man tilting his head to nibble the side of his neck right where he knew he was sensitive,

“What.” Hosea’s cum-covered fingers ran along his stomach purposefully, “are you doing.” and the young man stopped being as distracted - until he nibbled at the lobe of his ear, then he wasn’t quite so bothered by the mess his partner was leaving behind.

“Just havin’ some fun,” the older man hummed, circling his fingers before beginning to brush them outwards, and Dutch’s brow furrowed, what was he drawing - oh. _Oh my god._

“A lion, really?” 

Hosea’s chest vibrated against his back in a bitten down laugh as he continued to streak out the mane, “Just makin’ sure you know you’re my Big Cat.”

“You’re s’ weird,” Dutch huffed, leaning back to beg a kiss, feeling Hosea grin even as he granted him what he wanted,

“I’m your weird,” and Dutch snorted, nipping his lower lip,

“Don’t I know it.”


End file.
